


Flying South

by Pinky_Pickle



Series: Arnold, the Farmer Boy: A Collection of Stories from Pelican Town and Beyond [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diwata, Engkanto, Family, Fantasy, Gen, JoJa Corporation, M/M, Made-Up World, Magic, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mentions of corruption, Mentions of religion, Minor Violence, Mystery, Province, Self-Mutilation, The Philippines, Tikbalang - Freeform, Vacation, aswang, implied marriage, provincial life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinky_Pickle/pseuds/Pinky_Pickle
Summary: It's winter once more in Pelican Town, but farmer Arnold has no plans to spend it in Stardew Valley. He and his partner Harvey have packed their bags and booked a trip to the Philippines to visit Arnold's home town and family. But what greets them there is anything but ordinary, and the pair soon realize that this is no ordinary vacation.Tasked to stop a greedy corporation and blood-thirsty monsters from destroying the province Arnold loves, he, Harvey, and a mysterious old friend will go on a journey to rediscover the truths of Tondal and rekindle what the town has lost. But they better be quick, or else the town will be consumed by a hoard of beasts that have been lurking in the shadows. Will they come out on top? Or will the townsfolk suffer from the avarice of their leader?NOTE: The places in this fanfic are made up, except for the US and the Philippines. I know that Stardew Valley is set in a fictional country, but I just broke away a little from the canon. Stardew Valley and Zuzu City will be set in California, and Tondal and Gumamela City will be in Pangasinan and Manila respectively. Thank you!
Relationships: Harvey/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Arnold, the Farmer Boy: A Collection of Stories from Pelican Town and Beyond [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146761
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Winter was fast approaching and Arnold was doing all his best to prepare for it.

It was still autumn, but Arnold was already stowing away fodder for his animals. He carried the last stack of hay and placed it in the feeding bin. While his coop and barn were already engineered to automatically feed livestock, he still did not want to blindly leave the animals for winter. The last thing he wanted was an empty silo and empty bellies.

That was where Marnie came in. She had been helping the farmer out the whole afternoon. While she was well versed in caring for animals, Arnold just wanted to make sure that his cattle and fowls wouldn’t be aggressive towards her. Luckily for both, the cows and goats had no problem when Marnie took their milk. The sheep were more than happy to be sheared. The pigs just sniffed at her hand and that was all that mattered. And the chickens and ducks were more than alright to have their eggs harvested.

Overall, Marnie was optimistic that she would have no problems caring for Oasis Farm on her own. Arnold was, in all honesty, reluctant to ask his neighbor for help, but when Marnie heard the big news, she quickly got on her feet and volunteered.

“Thank you so much, Marnie.” The two sat down on the porch bench to rest. The sun was slowly setting and the moon and stars were already peeking through the horizon. Arnold looked at Marnie with a meek set of eyes. “I hope it’s no trouble for you to check on Betty and the animals.”

Marnie placed a friendly hand on Arnold’s shoulder. “Oh, Mr. Arnold, you don’t have to worry about anything. You have done so much for me and you are such a good neighbor. You scratch my back, I scratch yours.”

Arnold smiled. “I promise I will bring back a souvenir for you as a token of my gratitude.”

Marnie took her hand off of Arnold and perched it underneath her chin. She had a curious look on her face. “What made you think of going back to your country anyway, Mr. Arnold? You’re not saying goodbye to Oasis Farm and Pelican Town, are you?”

“Oh! Oh no, it’s not like that Marnie. Actually, there’s a lot of reasons why I want to go back to the Philippines.” And Arnold was not joking when he said he had a lot. He listed it all, ranging from wanting to make Harvey ride an actual plane for the first time, to feeling homesick about his province.

“But most of all; I want to visit my parents,” Arnold said. “They had been writing to me non-stop, even giving me a little bit of allowance. Mom and dad actually retired a year ago and went back to our hometown. They worked in Zuzu City, but I guess they got tired of the everyday hustle and bustle.”

“Aw, and you miss them a lot, don’t you?” Marnie sympathetically asked.

Arnold nodded. “Yeah. And they miss me a lot too. Mom even told me that if I want to come home to celebrate our town fiesta, her door was always open.”

Marnie sighed and gave a sad smile to Arnold. She got up and patted the boy’s shoulder. “Well, you have a lot of preparation to do. If I am not wrong, your flight will be tomorrow.”

“Mhmm,” Arnold said. He also got up. “Thank you again, Marnie. I owe you a thousand.”

“Just have fun,” Marnie chuckled. “I heard that there are a lot of beaches in the Philippines. Maybe Harvey would appreciate you in a bikini.”

Arnold’s tranquil face turned red and he felt like his soul just left his body. Marnie laughed and waved goodbye. When Marnie was gone, Arnold rubbed the blush off his face. He should have gotten used to the small jabs Marnie made at his expense. But every now and then, whenever she mentioned a joke with Harvey in it, Arnold could not help but turn flustered and speechless.

Arnold got up and went into his house. Waiting for him by the door was his dog, Betty. The golden retriever pounced on him with her tongue out and eyes filled with wonder. Arnold laughed as he got down and gave her a good petting. He could not resist touching her soft, velvety fur. Plus, he did not mind getting covered in dog slobber. He did plan on having a shower later so a little mess wouldn’t hurt.

As he got up, the scent of freshly cooked fish filled the living room and his nostril. Mmmm, he thought, dinner was ready. He floated into the dining room and found a plate full of baked salmon fillet sitting on the table. There were also two plates, spoons and forks, two glass cups, and a jug of cold water. He walked past the table though because his eyes were drawn to the man on the kitchen sink.

Harvey was focused on washing the pots and pans that he did not hear Arnold walking behind him. He was engrossed in a plethora of thoughts. It helped him feel distracted so that the boring house chores would be more bearable. 

He was pulled back into reality in a flash when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. But his beating heart came down a notch when he found out that it was just Arnold. He could smell the scent of work, sweat, (and dog slobber?) on him. He had gotten used to it. It actually made Arnold more appealing when he smelled like a hard day’s work. He felt the shorter man’s hair brush against his nape and it sent shivers down his spine. He turned around carefully so he would not get any suds and water on them. He lifted Arnold’s head up and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

When they pulled away, Arnold smiled and said, “Hey, hot stuff. I smell something good.”

“Are you sure it’s not you?” Harvey whispered back, tickling Arnold’s ear.

“Oh shucks. I smell like a barn.” Arnold pulled Harvey to the dining table and the two sat down for dinner. They ate quietly. Arnold was especially absorbed by the flavor of the salmon. Harvey knew that his husband had been on the field all day, harvesting all the crops that were available before winter came. He was as hungry as a horse and it showed. Arnold almost ate a whole fish in one sitting!

“Dear Yoba,” Arnold sighed contentedly. “Sometimes I wonder why you became a doctor instead of a chef. Your cooking is out of this world, baby.”

Harvey gave a bashful laugh and smile, his face full of color. “Oh, honey, it’s nothing. I just want to make sure you are healthy and well fed.”

“I think I might be too well fed,” Arnold lightly patted his belly. “You make the best food for me. I bet mom and dad would love to have a taste.”

Harvey’s crimson cheeks turned a shade redder. He was suddenly reminded of their trip tomorrow. I guess it was a good time to talk about it now. “Are you feeling a little nervous?”

Arnold raised a brow. “Nervous about what?”

“Leaving Pelican Town and going home,” Harvey reiterated. “I mean, I know it is your home country, but do you feel nervous about leaving the farm and all? And what about riding a plane? Or what if we get lost in the airport and miss our flight? Or maybe-

Harvey almost jumped when Arnold placed his hand on top of his. The farmer had a smile, both coy and genuine. Harvey knew, even without words of comfort, that he was in good hands. His tensed shoulders relaxed. He took off his glasses and rubbed his temple.

“I am sounding too scared again, am I?” Harvey said.

“Everything will be fine, Harvey,” Arnold replied. “I know it’s your first time going to an airport, riding a plane, and seeing a new country. But it will be a lot of fun! Trust me: I have gone back and forth from America to the Philippines a hundred times before. It’s a surreal but exciting feeling. And it’s definitely worth it.”

Harvey placed his glasses back on and finally calmed down. “I’ll take your word for it, Arny.”

It was Arnold’s turn to blush. He rarely heard Harvey calling him by his old nickname from his hometown, but it was fitting. Arnold got up, walked around the table, and gave Harvey an embrace from around his neck.

The two cleaned dinner up and fed Betty a bowl of kibble. They later stepped into the shower and washed a whole day's worth of grime and grease off their bodies. Of course, a shower wouldn’t be complete without a kiss. Or two. Or a dozen. Followed by what they eloquently called their “We-Time.” 

Arnold was the first to step out of the bathroom. Harvey was still taking his time grooming his moustache. Arnold walked back to their bedroom and saw their suitcases lying next to their relaxation nook. They were propped up against their armchairs and were zipped tightly. Arnold’s light blue trolley was covered in tags and stickers. It was obvious that he had been to other places before his family had settled down in Zuzu City. On the other hand, Harvey’s case was a plain brown one that was slightly smaller than Arnold’s. Harvey had told him that he never really traveled that often. The farthest he had been was into another state so he could attend a seminar. Even then, the only thing that the doctor packed were clothes, an extra slipper, medicines, and toiletries. 

Arnold had been packing and repacking for the whole week. Harvey was right; he was nervous. But his nervousness was mixed with excitement to see his country and family again. He made sure he squeezed in a few gifts for his mom, dad, aunties and uncles, his cousins, and other loved ones he missed back at home. Harvey laughed as he tried to squeeze in homemade pastries right next to his underwear.

Harvey entered their room and found Arnold sitting on the bed in his pajamas. The farmer was sitting crossed-legs while he packed a small messenger bag with essentials like his wallet, his spare phone from when he lived in Zuzu City, and his prayer beads. Harvey sat adjacent to the farmer and watched him fix his bag.

“Don’t overpack, honey,” Harvey said. “You won’t have any place to put your souvenirs in.”

“Don’t underestimate me, sugar,” Arnold winked. “If I need to use underwear twice just to fit more things in my bag, I’d do it in a heartbeat.”

Harvey chuckled softly. He looked at his alarm clock that read 8:15. Normally, he’d go to sleep at 10 and wake up at around 5:30. But their flight was going to take off at around 7 AM tomorrow and, as much as it would be easier to stay overnight in a hotel in Zuzu City, the plane tickets were already too expensive to add to their expenditures. So they set their alarms for 4:30 AM, giving them ample time to get ready, travel, check-in, and maybe even grab breakfast.

They tucked themselves into their covers and turned the lights off. But before Harvey could shut his eyes, a small, dainty kiss fell on his lips. Arnold was hovering above him slightly, locking his lips against his. Not that he was complaining. He let the farmer savor the moment until he felt like they were breathless. Arnold then rolled off of him and lied down on his side of the bed. He looked at Harvey, disheveled but satisfied. 

“I’m excited,” Arnold whispered.

Harvey whispered back. “Me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

5:30 AM

A bullet train zoomed through the underground tunnels of Zuzu City. Inside were a sparse number of passengers, either on their phone, laptop, or watch. Either they were going to their work early or had just gotten out of it. A few souls were about to doze off, only to be rudely awoken by a sudden bump on the rails. Others were so awake that they moved their heads up and down and tapped their toes impatiently. 

Both Arnold and Harvey stood out from the rest. They looked nothing like the businessmen and women who were in their suits, blouses, and ties. Instead, Arnold was wearing a turquoise shirt with the collar unbuttoned, and a pair of khaki pants. He also had a jacket wrapped around his waist. Harvey, on the other hand, had his jacket draped on him. He also wore a green polo shirt and a pair of slacks.

The two were holding on to their trolleys with one hand and holding each other with the other. They paid close attention to the digital map that was squeezed in-between an ad for Joja branded toothpaste and a health and safety reminder. They were two stations away from their stop. The minute they got out of the train, they needed to climb out of the terminal, hail a cab, and drive to the airport. 

Harvey looked at Arnold and whispered. “What time is it, honey?”

Arnold lifted his wristwatch. “5:33. Why?”

Harvey groaned softly. “I’m sorry I woke up a bit late. We could have gotten on the 5 o'clock ride earlier.”

“Hey, hey,” Arnold planted a little kiss on Harvey’s cheek. “We have ample time, sugar. Relax, we can make it to the airport.”

The ride continued in silence. On their first stop, a few passengers got off and a few also got on. There were more variety of passengers this time. Some were still businesspeople, but there were also a handful of college kids on their Macbook, drinking a tall cup of coffee, and had earphones stuck to the side of their head. There were also early bird joggers that had either finished working out or were on their way to the city park.

Harvey squeezed closer to Arnold as a pair of college girls sat next to them, chatting away about homework. Harvey smiled. He understood their jargon well and knew they were med students. Oh, the days when he was also in college when he woke up earlier than his peers and slept the latest. The only difference was that he did not have a smartphone that he could use to search for all of the answers he ever needed, and he still needed to ride the train to the city library when his campus did not have the book he was looking for.

But that was all history. He could not believe that he was once riding this train to go to school and to the library. Now, he was riding the train to go to the airport with his companion. He could not help but smile at that thought. So much so that Arnold noticed and smiled along.

“Got something in your mind, hot stuff?” Arnold asked.

“Ah, nothing,” Harvey sighed pleasantly. “Just thinking of some good memories.”

Arnold said nothing else but sighed just as contentedly. Another stop and the teenagers left. A few got on board, but the two no longer paid attention to who was getting in and out. They were focused on watching the map to see where their next stop would be.

“You think everything will go smoothly, honey?” Harvey’s voice sounded shaky. Arnold touched his shoulder.

“As smooth as butter,” Arnold reassured. “I promise you; It’s like a walk in the park.”

“I take that back! This is not a walk in the park!”

The intercom called for passengers to board on to gate D32. That was their gate! Arnold and Harvey made a dash down the pearly white terminal as they frantically searched for their gate. They wheeled their trolleys behind them. Their adrenaline was through the roof. Their hair and clothes were flying away like a boat’s sail. And they ran so fast that they immediately jumped from gate D3-8 all the way to D21-26.

Everything was perfectly planned. They got out of the train at, give or take, 6 AM. But the cab driver. Dear God, Harvey wanted to sue him and Arnold wanted to punch him! He purposely made them go around in circles just so he could get a few bucks out of them. Had Harvey not screamed at him to go faster or they’ll miss their flight, they would have still been stuck going around Chinatown for the fifth time!

Thankfully, check-in was a breeze, but they were urged to go straight to their gate by the receptionist when she saw that their flight was in 15 minutes. Oh, they went straight alright. They rushed through the security checkup. Hell, they did not bother to tie their shoes anymore and instead carried their boarding shoes in one hand and their luggage in the other.

“There!” Harvey pointed with his loafers. “D32! We’re right on time!”

The last passenger showed his passport to the lady on the counter. The two quickly pulled their passports out. It was their turn. The lady did not waste time checking their passports. They thanked her, trying not to sound like they had just finished a marathon. They shuffled into their airplane, searched for their chair, and placed their carry-on into the overhead compartment.

The two finally collapsed into their chairs, breathless and sweating like crazy. Arnold looked to his right. Sitting in the window seat was an old lady in a flowery straw hat and dress. She had a look of concern on Arnold but stayed quiet. Arnold smiled, still panting, and waved at her. The lady awkwardly waved back.

Arnold turned his head and looked at Harvey. The doctor took his jacket off and threw it on his lap. If only Arnold wasn’t so close to fainting, he would have thought of his partner looking fine and hot while sweating and red face.

“Here,” Arnold pulled out a handkerchief and wiped Harvey’s face. “Ah… We made it.” 

“Ha… ah… Yeah,” was all Harvey could reply.

The two settled down, catching their breath. Finally, the air conditioning cooled their bodies down and they sat more comfortably on their velvet airplane chairs.

“Well, here we are. Your first time to actually ride a plane, Harvey,” Arnold congratulated.

“Yeah… And it’s not so bad. It’s pretty comfy,” Harvey said. But the serene look on his face did not last. It was there while the flight attendant was teaching them the basic protocols of air safety. It was there when they buckled up and stowed their tray tables. It was there when the doors were finally shut tied.

But when the plane started moving, Harvey’s face turned paler and paler.

“Hey dear,” Arnold looked at Harvey and he was greeted by a man as cold as ice. And it was definitely not from the air conditioning. Harvey’s hand was frigid and his face was contorted as though he saw a ghost. He was mumbling something, and when Arnold leaned closer, he heard he was reciting something. It was a prayer to Yoba!

“Hey, sugar,” Arnold touched Harvey’s arm with both hands. “We’re not even in the air yet and you’re already scared.”

“Our Yoba who art in Heaven…” Harvey prayed.

Arnold sighed and shoved a piece of gum into Harvey’s mouth. “Chew this. It might calm your anxiety. Plus, it will keep the pressure out of your ears.”

The plane picked up its speed. The only thing that was stopping Harvey from screaming at the top of his lungs was the fact that he was in a big metal tube with other people in it. Instead, he took out a brown bag from his pocket and started breathing into it. Some of the other passengers could not help but watch as a fully grown man panicked in his seat like he was having an asthma attack. Harvey looked beside him and saw two kids- literally children!- having the time of their lives, going “Weeee!”, as the plane sped up. Oh to be a child with no acrophobia. 

A kind lady across the aisle asked them if they should call paramedics. But Harvey intervened, saying he was fine, medically speaking anyway. The last thing he wanted was to delay their flight over a panic attack. 

The only thing Arnold could do right now was squeeze his husband and whisper sweet, calming things into his ear. He patted his back in a smooth rhythm. “It’s okay, Harvey,” he whispered. “Just focus on breathing. In… And out… That’s it, sugar. Everything is going to be fine. Just keep breathing for me. In… And out...”

Harvey listened to Arnold’s steady mantra. The speeding plane went on and on. Harvey’s grip on the armrest tightened. The plane angled itself up. He almost swallowed his gum when the plane started to feel weightless. He felt weightless. He closed his eyes as the plane took off. Arnold took the paper bag away and gently pried his hands off his face.

“Shhh, don’t be scared, sugar,” Arnold said. “It’s okay now.”

Harvey opened his eyes. He touched himself first, and then Arnold. He looked around and everyone looked so calm in their chairs. There were even a few who were already asleep. But the plane was no longer on the ground.

The plane was in the air!

“We’re flying!” Arnold whispered into Harvey’s ear. “We’re in the skies now”

“We… we are?” Harvey stammered.

Arnold nodded. A small ding could be heard and Harvey felt like he could breathe again. He looked out of the window and saw fluffy clouds flying past them. Harvey’s scared face calmed down a bit, hiding his tension with a few choice chuckles.

“Alright. Alright, we are on air.” Harvey admired the view from the window. They really were flying. They were flying! It felt like it was only yesterday when he rode his first hot air balloon. Now, he was one step further and was actually riding a plane. He looked for Arnold’s hand and gently tugged his sleeves. He pointed at the window with a large grin on his face. Arnold beamed back and hugged Harvey tightly. It was smooth sailing from thereon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is done! That did not take too long. But oh, things will get longer and juicier soon. I'm just trying to ease everyone in with shorter chapters for now. But things will get heated later (figuratively and literally.)
> 
> But I hope you enjoy this chapter just the same. I definitely wanted to play with Harvey's fear of height. It was enjoyable writing it! But oh, he definitely has a lot more things to be scared of later.
> 
> That's about it for this chapter. The next one will have them in the big city! So stay tuned. Happy reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter 1 of Flying South! I hope you enjoy this one. Things are a little slow at the beginning, but I promise that things will pick up soon. A little build-up of the characters and the setting won't hurt. 
> 
> The next chapter will take place in Zuzu City. We'll definitely see a lot more of Arnold and Harvey. And definitely expect a scared-to-death doctor in the next chapter. A little tip too: Always bring gum on a plane; it's a life-saver for your ears.
> 
> Until then, I'll see you soon, my lovelies. Happy reading!


End file.
